


this sweet aroma is driving me crazy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry loves kissing louis, How Do I Tag, I mean it, I tag too much, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, No Smut, OH also this is from when they were a band, Perfume, Soundcheck - Freeform, Tags Are Fun, Then They Kiss, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of fluff, all louis can think about is harry, around 2015, but louis didnt kiss him, exaggerated, harry forgets about louis, harry has a nice perfume, have i mentioned this is exaggerated, i cant tag, i think, just mentioned but like not really, louis absolutely ADORES his perfume, louis is on cloud nine, morning fluff, ok im done with tags, so exaggerated, so harry asks, summary is SHIT ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry uses his brand new perfume on an early morning. Louis is absolutely whipped for his boyfriend, and in combination with the sweet scent, it puts him in a never-ending daze that only his beloved could snap him out of.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	this sweet aroma is driving me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> this is written in like 3 days idk why it took me so long but i hope whoever reads this enjoys it! very exaggerated i apologize

A strong, and powerful aroma emits from the pumps Harry gives to a small, but stylish bottle. He got it a few days ago as a gift from his mother, as a thank you for helping her with baking. Even if it was through a video call, he still managed to help.

He shakes a little to make the smell completely cover him, and goes in search for his keys that were probably thrown somewhere around the flat.

It was the day after they finished their concert. Everyone was exhausted, so they got a week off from most things, but not including soundcheck. They were free to relax and enjoy the chilly weather after soundcheck was done.

Harry gave himself a mental note to properly place their important belongings somewhere around the nightstand next time things get steamy and they barge in the apartment without a care in the world.

But right now, he couldn't find his keys. And he was already late for soundcheck. Oh god, he was late for soundcheck.

He abruptly stopped in his tracks, realizing that something very important was missing.

Louis.

What the—Where the hell was Lou? Harry felt a wave of panic wash over him, as he realized Louis wasn't there. Louis wasn't next to him. And he wasn't late for soundcheck. They were late for soundcheck!

He rushed in the direction of the bedroom, almost tripping over the rug and knocking a quite expensive vase down, to, _hopefully_ , find Louis.

Harry instantly relaxed as he saw his beloved boyfriend still silently sleeping on their bed. He stared for a while. He really did. He took in the sight in front of him and smiled like an idiot watching how peaceful Louis looked as his chest rose with every breath.

All it took him was exactly 15 seconds to realize, once again, that his boyfriend wasn't next to him, fully dressed and ready to go out the door. And that he was in fact still _sleeping_.

Harry didn't know how it even happened. They always woke up at the same time, or when that didn't happen they woke eachother up. Well, seems like it was Harry's turn to wake him up today. And he fucked up.

So, as any responsible—not in Harry's situation—boyfriend, he quickly walked and crouched down to wake Louis up. Ah, he can just imagine how much shit he's gonna get from him for this.

"Lou, love, hey, wake up." Harry caressed his cheek with a small smile on his face, still staring at the sleeping beauty in front of him.

"We're late. Louis, wake up-"

At even barely hearing the word 'late', Louis' eyes fluttered open as he turned his gaze to his boyfriend.

Before saying a word, Louis yawned, still confused about what Harry was rambling about. Lou's nose picked up a beautiful, almost strawberry, smell while he yawned, that made him instantly sleepier than he already was.

"Good morning to you too," he breathed in a raspy voice while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Instead of properly sitting up, he just cuddled into his boyfriend's soft embrace, deeply inhaling the scent that flew around. Oh god, he absolutely adored it.

"Louu—isss, we are so late." he dragged the last part while patting Lou's bed hair.

"Mmm." His humming was muffled by Harry's clothes. He was smelling him like it was the last thing he could do. He tucked his nose in a spot on Harry's shirt and laid there, bathing in the sweet scent.

He raised his head to Harry's neck, quickly taking another sniff, and groaned at the heavenly perfume.

"You—ah—smell so good." He inhaled mid-sentence, and buried his nose in the crook of his neck.

Harry lightly chuckled, feeling Louis' hair brush against his jawline, tickling him.

"You have to get dressed. We're late for soundcheck." Harry quickly repeated while tracing shapes on Lou's back in a way to make him fully awaken.

"What? Late? What time is it?"

He raised his head and glanced across the room to the clock.

9:06.

Ah.  
Haha. They were exactly 11 minutes late.  
Great.

Louis aggressively sighed and jumped from his spot, instantly rushing to the bathroom.  
He was going to get cursed at by management, that's for sure.

Harry went to the closet and after messing around with its contents, he picked the keys that were forgotten on the floor.

He then quickly packed a few crackers for the both of them—since they didn't have breakfast, and waited for his pretty sleepy boyfriend at the door.

×

To say he was infatuated was an understatement.

He was so much more than that. He felt like he was in a daze, in paradise, like he was flying above cloud 9, almost reaching 20. God damn Harry's perfume was a godsend. His curls too, they fascinated Louis. Shiny (but not greasy) ruffled and brown curls. They laid on his shoulders, covering his neck and making him look like a pure angel.

Louis couldn't focus on anything else anytime he got close to him. All he wanted was to smell him, to be as close as possible to him and tell him how _adorable_ and _good_ he looked.

He was convinced the perfume was probably some sort of drug, because Louis has never felt so high with love and adoration his entire life. Every glance he caught was sending him into another universe, another world and dimension, away from everyone, sitting on a hill next to a chocolate river that had pink pretty petals flowing above it as the wind pushed.

He was of course, brought to reality by Liam who immediately noticed how Louis stared in awe at the curly. Sure, he carried on with soundcheck, but the moment Harry walked past him and the fragrance made its way to Louis, he lost all focus, all the words to his solo and all control his body ever possessed.

He didn't even know what was happening anymore.

"Are you alright? Loui-" Niall's concern was suddenly interrupted by a tiny chuckle that snapped Louis from his short (it was actually pretty long—but let's not talk about it) trance.

Fingers snaked around Louis' ear, pushing strands of hair behind it, as another hand made its way and stroked his cheek.

"Love, are you with us?" Harry spoke with a gentle cheer to his voice.

He slightly tilted his head to meet Louis' gaze, while starting to slowly drag his fingers across his cheekbones.

Well, Louis just choked on his own spit. He was so caught up in Harry's smile that he forgot how to even swallow.

"Yeah-yeah. I'm fantastic. Just— just had a moment sorry."

"Of?" Liam chirps in, an amused smile on his face.

"What?" Louis choked once again, his head spinning as Harry ruffled through his feathery hair.

"A moment of what?"

Ah, well, what could you even say to that question? Sorry, I was too busy day-dreaming about my boyfriend and his breathtaking perfume.

Yeah, Louis couldn't say that.

"I-I dunno? A moment of thinking, I guess?" He spluttered, absolutely no idea how to explain the situation he was in. They might aswell kick Harry out if they wanted Louis' brain to work properly.

Harry on the other hand, knew exactly what effect he had on Louis. He was amused, and on the verge of losing it all listening to the mess of a response his boyfriend gave.

"Okay, mate. Just try to come back to the real world once in a while. Seemed like a pretty intense moment of thinking."

By this time, Louis was beet red. And Harry was just smiling the whole time.

Well, that huge grin on Harry's face earned him a slap on the arm from Louis. Because Louis noticed how long he kept smiling for and why.

Once he got called out by Liam, his senses were somewhat back to normal. Or, he managed to be focused on something else other than Harry a few times.

×

"I want a kiss. C'mere." Louis got a hold of Harry's hand, and dragged it close to his face, nuzzling his head into his palm.

Harry immediately turned at the hear of Louis. He flashed a huge smile, revealing his dimples, and locked eyes with his suddenly-needy boyfriend.

Er, maybe not suddenly. Louis was always quite the clingy one, but can you blame him? He was never allowed to show or get any affection from his _goddamn boyfriend_. How unfair is that?

So he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and tiptoed to catch his lips. He smiled into the kiss, feeling relieved he got what he so badly wanted.

Harry wrapped his arms around his torso so tight that Louis ran out of air, but he didn't mind that too much. He slowly pulled away and brushed his nose against his pretty smile-y boyfriend's, to show how thankful he was.

He loved the warmth, and loved the way he fit perfectly in Harry's arms, like they were the two missing puzzle pieces that finally found eachother.

"I was waiting for you to ask. Why didn't you kiss me all day?" Harry asked playfully, he noticed how Louis acted all day, but he didn't dare get anywhere close to his lips.

It wasn't the first time, it was one of his silly games, to see when he would finally give in after being challenged by either Liam or himself to not kiss Harry all day.

Louis never got past 5 hours though, he just couldn't do it.

"Soundcheck." Louis answered lazily, letting his head drop on Harry's shoulder, before giving him a small content smile.

Harry laughed loudly at the memory, and just stared at his beloved, not letting his smile drop for a second.

"Yeah? What was that all about, by the way?" He obviously teased, he was aware of the reason why Louis was so distracted.

"Your perfume is intoxicating." Louis broke the eye-contact, staring instead at the light beige coat Harry wore. He was so comfortable in his grasp.

"You love it." Harry stated, and kissed the crown of his head.

"Mm-hm. I do." Louis inhaled once again, just to remind himself of the heavenly smell. He then sighed in relief, smiling.

"I know you do."


End file.
